Heat Stroke
by FeonixPhlame
Summary: One look and he was burned. Scarred for life. She commanded his passion, but could he tame her wild heart? Summary probably sux, but the story is so much better! Chapter one, more to come...


I don't even own the dollar in my pocket, so what makes you think I own Harry Potter?

* * *

The club was pulsing with heat and music as he walked in. The bass from the techno music this particular disc jackey was so fond of rocked the floor and made bodies sweat and writhe and grind against more bodies on the crowded dance floor. The strobe lights were spinning through the darkness, making any motion move as if in freeze frame, disorienting his sight.

One Draco Malfoy slipped and slid through the pulsating mass of bodies towards the bar as if it was water and he was a cotton mouth snake. His hair brushed his shoulders and swooped over his forhead, brushing against his sensual full red lips and sheilding glowing silver eyes. He looked good.

He reached the bar just as the bartender turned from a knot of girls at the end of the bar, and winked as a look of shock crossed the bartenders face. "Hello, Blaise." He shouted over the music.

Blaise shook his head in wonder and a bit of confusion. "Well I'll just be damned if that isn't Draco Malfoy. But what would a pureblood of his caliber be doing in a place like this, I wonder?"

The two wizards stretched over the bar and into a manly hug, with back thumping and a little hand play in the middle as they pulled apart. "Well, Blaise, I honestly wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for the reports I heard about the one o' clock show. I can't really believe that anything could twist a guy up so badly. And you know me--"

"You don't believe anything until you see it with your own two eyes," Blaise finished for him. "How well I know that. It's what made you such a terrible Death Eater."

And it was true. The Dark Lord had not trusted Draco that much, and he was rarely sent on any mission for the simple reason that he always had to _have_ a reason. It was why he'd never seen the reason behind Voldemort's ramblings about ruling the world. It was the reason he'd fought with the Order in the final battle. It was one of the reasons he would've been disowned from anythig bearing the Malfoy name, had he not been an only child and therefore the only heir. Thank the gods his mother had stopped after him!

"—and, Malfoy you've gotta see this girl, she's, like, the hottest thing that ever stepped onto this ctwalk!" Blaise was saying. "And you won't believe who this girl is, man, it's, like, insane!"

"Anyone I know?" Draco asked dryly.

Suddenly the music shifted smoothly from fast and loud and into a low, rumbling, jungle beat that automatically made him think sex.

Hard, grinding, messy, _sex_.

The lights all swivelled to a platform in the middle of the floor as Blaise said, "Why don't you look for your self?"

The lights smoothed from multi-colored to a bright neon green,and six girls in shimmering scraps of cloth that only covered their essentials shimmied onto the stage and arranged themselves on the edges of the platform in a circle and began to gyrate their hips in time to the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, but especially gentlemen," the DJ began, "Can't you feel the rhythm, when the Lioness takes the stage?"

The music swelled and more drums poured in, booming and slow, staccatoed and fast. Smoked poured onto the sides of the platform and the lights transitioned to bright red as a body literally floated down to the stage and collapsed gently onto the platform. The music abruptly stopped, as did the dancers and all of the patrons. At the same time, the dancer in the middle on the platform shot up onto her hands and knees, rolling her head on her neck, eyes closed, her hair flowing like a flaming waterfall to to floor. Her eyes opened languidly, and the sound of a roaring lion filled the club.

Draco stared.

Then stared somemore.

Then began to breathe harshly as his penis kicked in between his thighs.

"_Holy shit_…"

* * *

Well, well, who could it be?

I'm fairly almost positively certain that there's a blue button down here. It wants to be pushed so badly. Please, make it's day and mine...


End file.
